Aftermath
by JLo10131121
Summary: My take on what happened after the Kiss in Heatwave I think that's what the ep was called.


A/N: I wrote this when I was really young, around 14. I'm now 27 and I freely admit this is not my best work, but it's also not my worst. I've not changed or added to this story, which is set after the Kiss in Heatwave (I think that's what it was called). I'm just reposting it on a central location where I can keep all my fic.

* * *

Maria DeLuca lay down on her bed, her heart pounding. Not thirty minutes ago, she had been in the Crashdown kissing Michael Guerin. It had come almost out of the blue. They never talked. And he could barely tolerate her. They were always fighting about one thing or another. But secretly, Maria knew that their arguements just masked what they really felt, an undeniable, and unexpected attraction. Who would have thought? Michael was a loner. And an alien at that. She had been  
surprised to find out that he kissed like any other normal teenage boy. No, check that. A hell of a lot better than the guys she'd gone out with. They hadn't known how to kiss a girl. Michael sure as hell had! Just thinking about it got her hot. Those lips...She hadn't wanted to stop kissing him, but they'd had to jump apart when they'd heard Liz and Max coming through the door.

Maria had almost screamed at Max and Liz to leave, to let them have some privacy for just a few minutes more, but nooo, even when she'd tried to hint them to leave, they hadn't. It was like the universe was against Michael and her and it was in the forms of Max and Liz. Even when she'd tried to get Michael to walk her home, he'd stalled, making up some excuse to talk to Max, and finally she'd given up. He was just scared. Hell, since when did Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca even see each other in the halls, much less kiss. All because of her knowledge of a little secret.

He's not going to back away from this, Maria thought to herself. I like him and he will admit he likes me. And if this is leading anywhere, we're not going to be like Max and Liz, skirting around our feelings. A knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she said.

Liz peeked through. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me? What's been going on between you and Michael? One short week ago, you two were at each others throats, and then you guys were weird on the trip to the dome, and now, now Max and I go to the Crashdown to find you and Michael there, really quiet? What gives? You kissed him, didn't you?" Liz asked as she sat down on the bed.

Maria sat up, pressing her hands to flushed cheeks.

"Yes," she mumbled. "We kissed."

Liz squealed and asked, "So?"

"God, he's better than Adam and Nick put together!"

Liz's eyebrows rose. "So, where did all this come from?"

"I think it's been building up since I found out. Liz, he is so cute. I can't believe I kissed an alien, a fine one at that, but an alien! I swore I would never..."

"Well, you just did," Liz added.

"I don't have a clue what comes next. I mean, are we going to start going out? And if so, then why not you and Max?"

******************

Michael Guerin paced up and down his best friend Max's room. They had walked home together and now he was going to tell Max what had happened between Maria and him. "I kissed her," he blurted out.

Max looked up at him from his bed. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me. Man, I've never done something so weird. I don't even like her. I mean, we're always fighting. We can't get along and then BAM, we're kissing like there's no tomorrow."

Max smothered a grin, and covered up his laugh with a cough. Michael looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what happened that brought this display of affection on?"

"We almost kissed last week, when we were in the motel." Michael smiled a bit. "She said she wouldn't sleep with me if I were the last alien on earth. And then later when the three of you walked in and found Maria on top of me...I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

"That was pretty funny. But you know Isabelle was right. Hell would freeze over before you called a woman honey."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I like her. The question is, what now?"

* * * * *

Part 2: Sealed with a Kiss

Michael Geurin finally decided to talk to Maria up front. He'd been avoiding her for the past week, either by not going to school at all or when he was there, he'd just leave if he saw a glimpse of her. He had had to stay away from Iz and Max because apparently, their normal trio had gained two people. Michael didn't know what to say to her after their unexpected kiss a week ago and so, he'd done what he always did: run from the problem at hand. But no longer. He was going to talk to Maria even if it killed him, Michael thought as he climbed up the trellis by her second story window.

He climbed up as quickly as he could, but with thorns sticking him left and right, it wasn't an easy task. Michael silently opened her window and climbed inside. He surveyed her room and waited for her to come out of the door off her room. He sat down by the window and a few minutes later, Maria came out, clad in nothing but a terrycloth towel, hair still wet, body damp from the shower.

Maria gasped and then shrieked. "Michael, GET OUT!!!"

He quickly turned around and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Well, not now! My mom is downstairs and you need to leave!"

Just then a knock sounded at Maria's bedroom door.

She rushed to lock it. "Sweetie, are you all right in there? I thought I heard you scream," Maria's mother asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, mom. I just found a major pest in my room. Nothing that can't be handled by a shoe," she said sweetly, pointedly looking at Michael. He just smiled tightly at her. When she was sure her mother had gone back down, she turned swiftly around and asked in a low voice, "what are you doing here? How did you find out where I live? You got some wierd tracking device in your brain or something?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk. So I followed you home one day? So what? No, I don't have some weird tracking device in my brain," Michael fired back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Finally out of witty comments, he leisurely roved her body with his eyes. Maria watched his gaze and a flush came over her cheeks. She ran back into the bathroom, taking with her a little t-shirt and boxer shorts. When she came back out, she was semi-composed, almost ready to deal with Michael.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, crossing her arms, coming to stand in front of him.

"About what's been going on between us," he said awkwardly.

"And that is....?" Maria asked, her eyebrows arched. "You haven't been by to see me in a week, ever since we kissed. In fact, you take off, avoiding me like the plague."

"This was a mistake," Michael mumbled, turning to leave through the window.

"NO!" she said forcefully, gripping his arm. "Wait. I want to hear what you have to say."

Michael was silent for a bit, and then, "I like you. But I don't know how to....do this."

"This?"

"Dating. Going out. Whatever you call it. No attachments, remember?"

"Your life motto." Maria was silent for a moment, thinking. "Why don't we take this slow then? I'm your first girlfriend, and you're, well, you're my first...alien." Michael smirked. "Now, was that so hard to say?"

"Yes." Throughout the end of their conversation, Michael and Maria had begun to move progressively closer. As their lips met, the beginning of their relationship was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
